Secretos
by wilekox
Summary: un Two-shot sobre una pareja poco usada para los fic en español y trata sobre como Lucy se entera de la real relación de Natsu y en que consiste su sorpresa. se que es un pésimo sumary denle una oportunidad (fans del nalu gomen soy uno de ustedes pero esta pareja tambien me gustas) y tiene limones (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin pude publicar después de tanto tiempo espero que no les moleste el tardarme pero no se preocupen tengo varios proyectos terminados solo que no los quiero publicar en la misma semana porque me quedaría sin nada así que por semana publicare una parte de los two-shot que tengo o un one-shot ya que he estado escribiendo así últimamente pero no se preocupen mi fic principal no lo he olvidado ni los demás solo que los otros los pause para no darme más problemas que tengo y no tomarlo como un trabajo ya que se haría aburrido escribir y es por eso que tardo un poco… ok tardo mucho pero la prepa no me deja**

 **En fin este es uno de los proyectos que mencione antes solo que es una parte la otra no sé cuándo la publicare porque en la semana que sigue quiero publicar el one-shot que tengo así que díganme que publico la continuación de este fic o el one-shot**

 **Por cierto Fairy Tail es mi anime favorito así que creo que se darán una idea de los nuevos proyectos y de la parejas que serán bueno me despido dejen sus Reviews it's free**

 **Si se preguntan por Rosalina y el otro tipo me abandonaron por tardarme demasiado… espero que para la semana siguiente vuelvan me siento solo sin más que empiece el cap.**

* * *

Una desesperada Rubia entra de golpe al gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore: Fairy Tail, la cual no pasa desapercibida por todo el gremio el cual estaba en sus muy típicas mañanas las cuales era una pelea comenzada por una idiotez cana bebiendo su barril numero 30 ya saben lo típico, solo que en los últimos meses se han unido Jellal, Meredy y Ultear

Pero volviendo al tema la rubia cuyo nombre era Lucy heartfilia entro buscando a algo o a alguien con la mirada cuando por fin la visualizo corrió gritando

-¡MIRA-SANNNNNNN!- grito a todo pulmón Lucy a la albina la cual estaba en la barra con el maestro, Erza con su droga digo con su rebanada de pastel de fresa y Ultear solamente viendo cómo se acercaba la rubia

-Que pasa Lucy porque tan alterada- pregunto la albina

-¿Qué?, ¿qué me pasa? Dices pues lo que pasa es que vengo de hablar con Natsu eso es lo que me pasa- dijo

-Y qué pasa con Natsu-volvió a hablar mira

-Todo pasa, todo menos lo que quiero-contesto Lucy

-Y qué es lo que quieres-hablo por primera vez Erza que se unió a la plática junto con Ultear

-Quiero que me corresponda-

Ante tal respuesta todos y digo TODOS los presentes escucharon pero no se sorprendieron ya algunos tenían previsto que sucedería en cualquier momento pasaría pero los que no sabían solo soltaron un...

-¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

Tan grande fue el grito que se podía jurar que toda Magnolia se movió

-es enserio lo que dijiste Lucy- pregunto tiranía mas roja que su cabello

-Si Erza es enserio yo a-a-a-amo a N-Nat-su- apenas podía articular palabra alguna

-Y que paso- pregunto Ultear ya sabiendo la respuesta

-de la peor forma-contesto Lucy

-Y que te dijo-hablo Titania claramente enojada

-Él me dijo "solamente te veo como una amiga aparte yo amo a otra persona"-

-Lucy no fue tan mala respuesta porque te dijo la verdad-hablo mira

-Como que no fue mala respuesta me rechazo a mí a su mejor amiga mira-san y aparte quien es esa cualquiera que tiene en su corazón que no sea yo- dijo claramente enojada

Las 3 magas y el maestro no sabían que decir ellos ya sabían quien era la que tenía el corazón de Natsu pero prometieron guardarlo en secreto pero algo no paso por alto para los oídos de Ultear y era como llamaban a la que tenía el corazón de Natsu pero antes que hablara el maestro se percató de esto y decidió hablar antes que pase algo malo

-Lucy porque no nos cuentas que paso exactamente-hablo Makarov antes de que todo el secreto se revelara

-Está bien lo que paso es que fui a la casa de Natsu temprano para decirle...

Flash back (narrado por el punto de vista de Lucy hasta el cambio obviamente)

Iba caminando por el bosque donde Natsu vive cuando llegue a la puerta escuche varios murmullo de Natsu pero el que si escuche fuerte y claro era que dijo

-Bien ya tengo todo para la sorpresa- escuche y yo como ilusa pensé que se refería a mí pero cuando quise irme escuche otro murmullo pero ahora dijo- que raro últimamente Lucy casi no me habla será mejor que después de la sorpresa valla a hablarle para poder saber ese motivo- después de oír eso yo me quede con cara de WHAT ósea que la sorpresa no era para mí ahora si me va a escuchar para saber para quien es esa sorpresa

Así que toque la puerta esperando a que habrá y cuando abrió me quede en shock al que nunca creí ver otra vez lo estaba viendo en vivo y en directo Natsu estaba bien vestido con un traje para ir a una fiesta elegante con su tan característica bufanda me sonroje porque Natsu se veía violable

Interrupción del flash back

-Lucy te das cuenta de lo que nos estas diciendo-interrumpió Mira

-Si mira-san pero debiste verlo estaba tan...sexy jodidamente sexy si no hubiera tenido neuronas en ese momento lo hubiera violado- contesto sin dudas Lucy

-Me estas preocupando Lucy- contesto Mira claramente preocupada por su amiga

-Admítelo mira-san tú también dirías esto que estoy diciendo

-Solo que yo no dudaría en violarlo- susurro para sí misma la albina pero lo que no conto era que todos los presentes escucharon su susurro

Bueno continuando con lo que paso después de entrar empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia hasta que paso el motivo...

Continuación del flash back

Pov normal

-Natsu te quiero preguntar algo importante-empezó el interrogatorio Lucy

Sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga contesto -Que es luce puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-

-Hay alguien del gremio o de otra parte que te llame la atención- pregunto de manera un poco más directa

-No entiendo tu pregunta Lucy- siguió con la inocencia el Dragón Slayer

-A lo que me refiero es que si no quieres a alguien del gremio-cansada de su manera de ser un infantil

-Claro que los quiero luce eres muy rara preguntando eso claro que quiero a todos mis amigos-y volvió a contestar con inocencia

La rubia no sabía que decir ella sabía que Natsu era infantil pero esto ya era demasiado pero eso no la detuvo así que fue directo al grano

-Natsu yo te amo-dijo sin rodeos lo cual sorprendió a Natsu

-Yo también te quiero eres mi mejor amiga-"joder espero que esto no valla a más de lo que creo"-pensó salamender un poco asustado de lo que puede pasar después

-No Natsu, yo te amo como una mujer ama a un hombre-

-Lucy espero que me perdones pero yo solo te veo como una amiga aparte yo amo a otra persona-contesto con seguridad Natsu de la mejor manera posible que se le ocurrió

La rubia no sabía que hacer su mejor amigo la avía rechazado y según ella de la peor manera posible ósea la mando a la Friend Zone (Natsu Dragneel vengando hombres caídos en la Friend Zone desde tiempos inmemorables)

-BAKAAAAA-grito a todo pulmón antes de golpearlo y salir corriendo de la casa del peli-rosa

Luce es rara-dijo al aire mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada y terminaba los preparativos para la sorpresa

Fin flash back

-Ya ven a lo que me refiero cuando digo que me rechazo de la peor manera-

-Yo sigo diciéndote que no fue de la peor manera él fue sincero y es algo que muchos no hacen a lo mejor Natsu no era para ti-dijo Mira

-Entonces porque me ayudo, porque me dijo que siempre estar ahí para ayudarme-

-Tal vez porque él no lo dijo de esa manera como la tomates tu-

-Bueno eso puede ser pero aun quiero saber quién es esa cualquiera que tiene su corazón-

Ultear estaba a punto de hablar porque no soportaba como hablaban de su casi hija pero Erza al ver que Ultear quería hablar decidió hablar primero

Lucy será mejor te tranquilice no sabes quién es, puede que te equivoque y no sea una "cualquiera" como dices

-Erza tiene razón Lucy, aparte se ven tan felices juntos- dijo mira la cual no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pero para mala suerte de todos no pasó desapercibido por la rubia

-Entonces mira tú sabes quién ese esa persona-

-No sé de qué hablas Lucy-trato de evitar el tema pero no pudo

-Lo acabas de mencionar mira-san así que sabes quién es

-O mira, allá me están hablando ahora vuelvo- y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue la albina dejando a la rubia con su última opción

Erzaaaaa-sama tu sabes quién es la novia de Natsu-decía la rubia mientras Ultear y el maestro tenían una gota estilo anime en la nuca por lo dicho mientras pensaban

-"tan desesperada esta para saber quién es ojala eso a mí nunca me pase"-pensaba Ultear mientras veía a su amiga rubia

-Nadie me ha dicho Makarov-sama ojala me digan así algún día o también espero que Erza no hable de mas como lo hizo Mira"- sin comentarios

-No lo sé Lucy y espero que no me molestes-dijo mientras regresaba a su droga digo a su pastel pero la rubia al ver el pastel se le ocurrió una idea y también como alma que se lleva el diablo o más rápido que dejaría en vergüenza a Racer de oración seis

A los pocos minutos la rubia volvió pero ahora con un gran pastel de frezas, Ultear y el maestro empezaron a sudar por lo que podía pasar si Erza contaba todo el secreto estaban jodidos

-Erza ahora si me dirás quien es de la que Natsu está enamorado-

La peli-roja se decía a si misma que tenía que ser más fuerte que ese pastel de frezas, que un pastel no podía ganarle

No te diré nada Lucy lo prometí-se dio un gran golpe en la frente al procesar lo que dijo y eso significaba que el pastel podía más ella (estúpido pastel XD)

-Ósea que si sabes quién es -volvió a preguntar la rubia

La Scarlet no contesto ahora ya era suficiente ese pastel le estaba ganando, Lucy al ver que Erza no apartaba su vista del pastel sonrió con maliciosa cosa que preocupo a Erza y como si fuera magia de repostería apareció un segundo pastel de fresas pero ahora del doble de grande

"todo se fue a la mierda"-el maestro y Ultear pensaron al mismo tiempo y preparándose por los que les podía pasar a ellos por parte de la pareja

-Natsu y Meredy han estado saliendo en secreto mucho antes de que entraran al gremio y hoy Natsu quiere darle una sorpresa por qué cumplen 3 años de noviazgo ahora da me mis pasteles-dijo de golpe la peli-roja antes de saltar encima por sus pasteles

Mientras que el maestro y Ultear se daban un golpe en la cabeza por la idiotez que acaba de hacer su amiga

Lucy por su parte no sabía que hacer no solo descubrió quien era la que tenía el corazón de Natsu sino también descubrió que cumplen años juntos, así que hizo algo que toda persona normal haría

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito a todo pulmón que pudo ser más fuerte que el rugido de acnologia

Espero que esto a Natsu no le dificulten las cosas o en el peor de los casos Meredy no lo mate por confiar en nosotros y luego nos mataría a nosotros por no guardarlo muy bien-dijo el maestro a Ultear

-Yo que usted le echo un ojo a Lucy para que no interfiera con la sorpresa de Natsu.-le contesto con un susurro Ultear al maestro

Mientras tanto en un lago un poco lejos de ahí se podía ver a un par de peli-rosados sentados disfrutando de la compañía del otro ellos eran: Natsu y Meredy, los cuales estaban en una cita

-Me sorprendiste con esta sorpresa Natsu-dijo Meredy mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Pues esto solo está apenas empezando-dijo mientras le daba un beso lleno de pasión en los labios a la peli-rosa la cual acepto con gusto

Que pasara con la sorpresa descúbranlo en la siguiente parte

* * *

 **nos vemos en la siguiente**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores si sigo vivo no se preocupen de eso solo que no podia escribir unos dias por unos problemas que tenia con mi tablet y aparte me que sin teclado y sin mouse asi que ya sabran como estuve durante estos dias

Pero tranquilos ya puedo continuar publicando pero sera por medio de la tablet asi que si ahi un error avisenme porfa

El lemon no es la gran cosa hise todo lo que podia y me salio algo secente creo bueno recuerden dejarmes sus reviews it's free si tienen una idea para un futuro fic diganmela quiero que un día entre sus reviews hagamos uno juntos sin mas nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que puede ser mas pronto que ahora

* * *

En un lago apartado de toda civilización se podía visualizar a dos peli-rosados que eran Natsu y Meredy los cuales estaban acostados en la sombra de un árbol mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, aunque también estaban en la sorpresa que Natsu había preparado

Natsu tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste con esto-empezó hablar Meredy- quien diría que el famoso salamander de Fairy Tail fuera tan romántico- termino con tono juguetón para molestar a su novio

Pues quien diría que la persona que una ves nos quiso matar fuera la novia de ese salamander- siguió con el juego Natsu

Tonto-contesto con risas Meredy

Pero soy tu tonto- siguió Natsu- te amo Meredy eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar-

Yo también te amo Natsu, tu también eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, estar en Gremory Heart no fue tan malo como crei-

Por que lo dices- pregunto confuso

Porqué fue por ellos que fuimos a la isla Tenjou y te pude conocer-finalizo para después darle un tierno beso en los labios

Al principio del beso fue tierno pero conforme pasaban juntos fueron incrementando la intensidad del beso mostrando lo que los dos querían hacer pero Natsu se separo de pronto lo cual extraño a Meredy

Que ocurre Natsu- pregunto extrañada por la repentina acción del peli-rosa

Nada, solo que me falto algo- terminando de decir esto de una canasta que ellos tenían saco un pastel de chocolate asiendo que la peli-rosada se le saliera un brillo en los ojos por tal manjar

Chocolate-susurro- Natsu no debiste de haberte molestado- continuo con un ligero rubor por el detalle de su novio

Esto no es nada para la mejor novia-dijo-aparte falta la verdadera sorpresa- esto ultimo lo susurro lo suficiente bajo para que no lo Ollera

Bueno y como servimos el pastel- pregunto por no encontrar platos en la canasta

EH?-pregunto sin entender

Como quieres que comamos sin platos Natsu-repitió un poco mas irritada

Haaaa-suspiro- HO MIERDAAAAAAA-grito al darse cuenta que no trajo los platos para el pastel

Meredy al ver la reacción de su novio solo suspiro y soltó una risa ya que esa actitud que tiene fue lo que la enamoro

No habrá problema si nos lo comemos así al cabo no es muy grande- dijo para calmar un poco al DS

Lo siento-se disculpo por su descuido

No te disculpe y mejor pon te a comer no me gusta que sólo sea yo la que coma pastel-

Cuando Natsu empezó a comer del pastel lo hizo de una manera tranquila lo cual sorprendió a Meredy ya que no conocía ese lado de Natsu así que para molestarlo dijo...

Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi Natsu-dijo de manera juguetona haciendo que Natsu se confundiera, a lo cual Meredy mejor continuo- a lo que me refiero es que no conocía ese lado tuyo ya que siempre que comíamos devoraba la comidas hasta limpiar el plato-termino por decir soltando una risita infantil

Natsu por un momento se sintió ofendido pero recordando un poco en sus tantas citas que tenían siempre comía así, pero mejor lo dejo pasar porque ya venia la sorpresa

Después de un tiempo de comer el pastel Meredy ya estaba llegando a la parte final del pastel, al momento d pasar el tenedor por el pastel agarro un gran pedazo que en ese momento se lo llevo rápido a la boca, Natsu en ese momento se empezó a emocionar por lo que venia, Meredy al ver la emoción de Natsu iba a preguntar pero sintió algo golpeando sus dientes pero algo si tenia claro y era que eso no era pastel era algo metálico

Cuando se lo saco de la boca se quedo estática por el objeto que era, Natsu en ese momento lo tomo por sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca para luego sacarlo para después agarrar una servilleta y limpiarlo, para dejar ver un anillo de compromiso

En ese momento Natsu se arrodilla en frente de Meredy poniendo el anillo en frente de él para luego decir- Meredy se que no soy el mejor hombre ni el mas guapo pero en algo soy el mejor y es en amarte como un loco por eso quiero poder de mostrarte lo de la mejor manera-asiendo una pausa- quieres casarte conmigo y hacer a este salamander hacer el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo-termino para poder escuchar la repuesta de Meredy pero también pensaba-"naa, soy perfecto"

En ese momento Meredy empezó a soltar lágrimas pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad por ver a la persona que mas ama en todo el mundo en esa posición que tanto soñó verla por fin se hizo realidad, así que con voz clara contexto-si Natsu, si quiero ser tu esposa, quiero ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo junto con el hombre mas feliz del mundo-término de hablar para después besar a su amado mientras entre besos le ponía el anillo en su dedo ondular izquierdo para acabar con un beso lleno de pasión mientras volvían a elevar a intensidad del beso pero ahora Meredy fue la que se separo

Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado Natsu-dijo para volverlo a besar pero Natsu se separo ahora para decir

Y todavía falta lo mejor- dijo con voz sensual en su oreja para morderla un poco y regresar a los labios de la peli-rosa

ATENCION SE LE INDICA QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO EMPIEZA LO ZUKULENTO MANEJESE CON CUIDADO

Meredy al sentir los labios del peli-rosa no pudo evitar salir un gemido por tal exquisita sensación mientras que Natsu con su mano empezó a recorrer toda la espalda de Meredy mientras que con la izquierda masaguea el trasero y las piernas ocasionando varios suspiros de parte de su novia que dejaba escapar barios gemidos por las acciones de Natsu

Meredy no se quiso quedar atrás y llevo su mano hasta la entre pierna del peli-rosa quien soltó un suspiro al sentir que la mano de su novia frotaba su miembro de manera lenta pero para el Slayer era una tortura, quería sentir su piel con la de el pero no quería apresurar las cosas así que con ambas manos levanto a Meredy para darle vuelta y sentarla en sus piernas

Meredy se sorprendió por esto quiso preguntar pero al sentir a Natsu dándole besos en su cuello mientras con su mano masajeaba el pecho de esta se dejo llevar por tal exquisita sensación dejando que el Dragneel hiciera lo que quisiera mientras que ella lo disfrutaba

Después de un rato Meredy quiso sentir mas hací que alejando un poco a Natsu ella se quitó su vestido rosa quedando solamente en sujetador y bragas haciendo las desarrolladas tetas de la peli-rosa se dieran un movimiento de arriba a bajo haciendo que el compañero de Natsu se empezara a poner duro haciendo que resaltara por el lugar tan ajustado

Natsu por su parte no se quedo a tras y se quito su camisa y pantalón quitándole presión al pene de este haciendo que resaltara mas que antes, Meredy al ver que la erección de Natsu ya estaba al tope quiso sentir mas sensaciones así que se sentó una ves mas en las piernas de Natsu poniendo su intimidad arriba del pene de Natsu asiendo que dejara salir varios suspiros por la sensación, una ves así empezó a dejar besos en el cuello del peli-rosa mientras que con sus caderas se movía dándole un masaje placentero al pene de Natsu haciendo que este dejara salir gemidos por la sensación que daba cada movimiento de las caderas de Meredy

haaaaa- soltó un pequeño grito Meredy dando a entender que se vino

Después de un rato de que Meredy se vino en el pene de Natsu y Natsu con lo terco que es puso todo su esfuerzo para no correrce, Meredy vio que su novio se oponía a venirse decidió sacar su mejor arma, llevando ambas manos a su espalda se quito el sujetador dejando al aire sus desarrollado pecho

Levantándose de las piernas del peli-rosa hizo que este s sentara en un tronco poniéndose esta de rodillas en la entre pierna de Natsu con sus dos manos le quito la ultima pieza de ropa que le quedaba al Slayer dejándolo por completo desnudo y con su gran miembro al aire

Meredy soltó una leve risa al ver el miembro de Natsu hací que con sus manos lo agarro y empezó con un sube y baja haciendo que Natsu soltara varios gemidos por las acciones de la peli-rosa

M-m-mere-dy para po-por f-f-favor p-pa-rrra- trataba de hablar Natsu pero no podía por tal sensación que dejaba el sube y baja de Meredy

La peli-rosa por su parte empezó a aumentar la rapidez mientras que empezaba acercar su boca a la punta del palpitante pene de Natsu que al sentir la lengua de Meredy soltó un gemido mas fuerte que antes ocasionando que Meredy se riera por dentro

La peli-rosa con su lengua recorría toda la punta mientras que con sus manos le daba un masaje placentero a Natsu pero por no venirse tan pronto con la ágil lengua de su ahora prometida se aferraba a no dejarce llevar por tal excitación

No me dejas alternativa A-M-O-R- dijo esto ultimo de manera juguetona

Sujetando sus tetas se las llevo al pene de Natsu envolviéndolo como un sanwhis y volviendo a empezar su sube y baja mandándole el doble de placer a Natsu el cual ya no opuso resistencia se dejo llevar por el placer que su ahora prometida le daba pero quiso sentir mas placer así que llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de Meredy para manejar el ritmo del sube y baja asiendo que su pene le llegue a la garganta de Meredy Meredy no se quejo de las acciones de Natsu solo que se dejo llevar por el ritmo que ponía Natsu

Siguiendo un rato con el mismo movimiento Natsu se corrió en la boca de Meredy lanzando una gran suspiro al aire y Meredy tuvo que sacar el pene de Natsu al calcular mal la cantidad que podía soportar, asiendo que parte del semen manchara su cara y sus tetas

Para el peli-rosa ver la imagen de su novia limpiando el resto de su leche era excitante tanto que su compañero empezaba a despertar de nuevo

Apenas empieza amor- le susurro Meredy a Natsu en la oreja para después morderla

Espero que me sigas el ritmo- le contesto Natsu de la misma forma pero el fue hacia el cuello

Natsu se levantó de donde estaba sentado para acostarse en el pasto pero con la erección el pene quedo parado al aire, Meredy se tuvo que morder el labio para no saltar enzima al pene de su novio así que con el auto control que le quedaba se puso arriba de el y poco na poco se fue agachando hasta que el pene quedara en la entrada de su vagina

Listo-pregunto

Si querida-contesto

Sin esperar otra cosa se tiro de golpe asiendo que la erección entrara muy profundo-hoooooo~- gimió al sentir la erección, pero no se detuvo poco a poco empezaba de nuevo con el sube y baja mandando olas de placer incontrolables a los amantes-haaa~- los gemidos tampoco se hicieron esperar por parte de Meredy que cada ves se perdía en la lujuria

Natsu no se quedó quieto así que tomando ambos senos de la peli-rosa con sus manos para después empezar a masajear de manera desesperada los revoloteaba, los apretaba, los pellizcaba y los chupaba

Meredy ya no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea el placer que sentía por el pene palpitante de Natsu y la excitación que sentía por el "masaje" que este le daba a sus senos

-m-m-mas f-f-fuerte Natsuuu~- exigía la peli-rosa, mientras que el dragón Slayer por no correrce rapido tenia que tener su mente ocupada en lo que sea...pero al escuchar el pedido de su amada dejo de resistirse y cambiando la posición ahora Natsu estaba sentado mientras que con sus brazos sostenía a Meredy que seguía exigiendo que fuera mas fuerte

Y así lo hizo subiendo el ritmo, sujetando con sus manos el buen trasero de su novia lo movía de manera salvaje no le importaba si se corría o no solo le importaba complacer a su novia en todo

M-meredy ya no puedo masss- trató de hablar Natsu lo mejor que pudo

Nnno te p-p-preocupes n-n-Natsu acaba dentro de mi y asme tuya-contesto

Y solo mía- termino de hablar

MEREDY/NATSU- gritaron el nombre del otro mientras Natsu llenaba con su semen a Meredy mientras esta no aguantó otro osgarmo

Estuvieron acostados durante un tiempo mientras recuperaban el aliento pero por estar en relajación se quedaron dormidos uno enzima del otro y desnudos

Después de unas horas de estar dormidos, Meredy fue la primera despertar viendo que empezaba a oscurecer estaba a punto de levantarse para ponerse su ropa pero un motivo se volvió a tumbar de la nada porque ese motivo era que aun seguía unida a Natsu y al sentarse sintió el pene de Natsu que al sentir la vagina de Meredy se corrió al instante pero a la ves Meredy también se corrió

Ya en ese momento Natsu comenzaba a despertarse por lo que acaba de suceder pero con lo infantil que es no se pudo aguantar las ganas de jugarle una broma

Jaja no sabía que eras una pervertida Meredy(si claro como si lo de hace un momento no fuera suficiente)-hablo juguetón

Baka, tu me haces hacer esto-contesto cansada por lo sucedido

Yo no hise nada esta ves tu quisiste otra ronda-

Mira quien lo dice, la persona que no soporto que le negara una noche sexo porque quise dormir temprano- le contesto enojada por lo dicho

No tenias que decir eso-se deprimió

Bueno ya amor tenemos que ir al gremio antes que se haga mas tarde-

Bueno vamos, pero tienes que ponerte ropa no quiero matar a los pervertidos que te vean-

Obviamente me iba a vestir baka-

Sin mas se empezaron a vestir a para partir al gremio

Después de un tiempo en el gremio la pareja comprometida de magos estaban llegando al gremio destructivo de Fairy Tail pero ocurría algo raro... Ok muy raro... Súper raro para el gremio

Natsu estoy segura que algo anda mal- comento algo sorprendida por lo que esta pasando

A que te refiere- pregunto

Bueno recuerda que el gremio esta caracterizado por ser muy destructivo y ruidoso-

Y eso que-

Bueno ahora estamos frente a un gremio...TRANQUILO SIN RUIDO SIN DESTRUCCIÓN SIN PELEAS SIN SILLAS VOLANDO QUE MAS QUIERES PARA VER QUE EL GREMIO NO ESTA BIEN- hablo/grito Meredy a Natsu al ver que este no notaba el gran notorio cambio que ocurría

Después de unos segundos donde Natsu se quedo mirando al gremio para ver si había algo mal hasta que de pronto grito- ES VERDAD- parece que se dio cuenta de lo que pasa- yo recuerdo que ese bote estaba de ese lado- o no

Meredy se fue de espalda por lo dicho pensaba que Natsu podía ser un idiota pero nunca pensó que esa idiotes no tuviera limites

Sera mejor entrar Natsu-hablo

Bueno si tu lo dices-

Una ves a dentro pareciese que estuvieran en un funeral el denso aire que se sentía todos en su lugar sin hacer un movimiento todos se quedaban quieto en su sitios hasta que escucharon a alguien toser

M-m-meredy eres tu- era Ultear quien paresia lastimada

ULTEAR QUE TE PASO-grito Meredy que se acercaba junto con Natsu a donde estaba la susodicha

Fue Erza con Lucy lo que paso- hablo

Y que paso- pregunto Natsu

Lucy se entero de su relación y sentencio a todos a quedarse quietos hasta que ustedes regresaran- confeso sorprendiendo a la pareja ya que solo sabían pocas personas de su relación y entre esas personas era Erza por lo cual se estaban dando una idea de lo que paso

Y que tiene que ver Erza-san en esto- pregunto Meredy

Es porque ella fue la que le dijo de su relación- se escucho un fuerte golpe en una de las mesas que para la sorpresa de los tres era una Lucy versión el aro (valió madre)

Hola Nat-su que bueno que ya lle-gas-te- hablo de manera escalofriante haciendo que Natsu sudara frío

H-h-hhola Lucy- esta era una de las pocas veces que Natsu tenia miedo

Me puedes decir porque nunca me digiste de tu relación con Meredy-volvió hablar de la misma forma

B-b-buueno no qqqueriamos que nadie se enterara todavía- contesto mas asustado

Pero ustedes llevaban 3 años saliendo...no?-

Bueno eso es verdad pero...- no quería continuar

Pero?- pregunto

antes de continuar hablando una sombra apareció una sombra en la entrada del gremio con un sombrero y una capa que lo cubría todo (no, no es chuck norris)

Que pasa aquí- hablo la sombra que se acercaba revelando su identidad

GILDARTS/-SAN- gritaron todos los presentes incluyendo a los idio... Quiero decir a los magos que estaban sentados sin molestar a nadie

Que haces aquí viejo- pregunto Natsu

Que malo me recibes Natsu después de tanto tiempo de no verte-contesto-bueno me pueden decir que pasa aquí

Bueno lo que paso fue...

Después de explicar a Gildarts lo que paso con Natsu y Lucy decidieron omitir el motivo de que todos se mantuvieron quietos en su lugar (aparte de que me quede sin ideas) y lo que paso con Natsu y Meredy

Así se hace Natsu enamorando a mas de una se nota que aprendiste del mejor, no me sorprendería que luego estés con Ultear- hablo Gildarts ganándose miradas de muerte de Meredy y Natsu mientras que la susodicha se sonrojaba imaginadose en una situación comprometedora con el peli-rosa

NI SE TE OCURRA ULTEAR- grito al ver que Ultear se imaginaba cosas muy pervertidas incluso para la mentalidad de juvia y eso si esta cabron

Bueno dejando eso de lado como les fue a los Tortolitos-pregunto una Mirajane que llegaba con su sonrisa

Es verdad como les fue y que tenias planeado-pregunto ahora Ultear

La pareja de magos no dijeron nada solo se sonrojaron recordando lo que hicieron tiempo atrás, Mirajane se daba una idea de lo que hicieron pero no están del toda segura así que como su titulo le indicaba entro en demonio fase 1

ARA ARA, no sabia que harían eso ustedes sabia que se aman demasiado pero ahora veo que es con locura y...pasión- hablo mandándoles miradas picaras a ambos

Mientras que Natsu hizo su cabeza a un lado para que no lo vieran con su sonrojo subido de tono y Meredy... Bueno ella llevo sus manos por reflejo a su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojada cara pero olvido un pequeño detalle...

Meredy que tienes puesto en el dedo- pregunto Ultear al ver algo pequeño

Es verdad muestranos tu mano- hablo Mirajane

La peli-rosa no quería mostrarles el anillo porque aun quería que fuera sorpresa pero Mirajane entro en demonio fase 2 osea que de un segundo a otro estaba sujetando la mano de Meredy

KYAAAAAAAAAAA-grito al ver el anillo de compromiso que traía Meredy- ES UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO

Dicho esto todas las mujeres rodearon a Meredy mientras todos los hombres rodearon a Natsu

Con los hombres

Quien diría que flamitas se nos casaría primero que los demás- hablo gary digo hay digo Grey

Es de hombres comprometerse con mujeres- no falta decir quien lo dijo

Mi pequeño hijo ya creció-decia el maestro del gremio

Salamander mas te vale no fallarnos porque te matamos todos- hablo Gajeel

Natsu sabes que quiero a Meredy como una hermana hací que si le haces algo que la lastime te matare-hablo Jellal

Y un sinfín de cosas le decían a Natsu ahora que esta comprometido con una de las mas grande bellezas del gremio

Mientras con las mujeres...

Como te lo propuso-

Fue romántico-

Ya lo hicieron-

Y un sinfín de cosas le preguntaban a la pobre Meredy que apenas podía respirar por estar atrapada en esa multitud de mujeres

Pasaban las horas y todo parecía que volvía a la normalidad todos peleaban excepto por la pareja peli-rosa que se encontraban afuera del gremio mirando las estrellas

Que día mas loco hemos tenido- hablo Meredy que estaba recargada en el hombro de Natsu

Bueno que te sorprende estas en el gremio mas loco de todos-hablo Natsu mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Meredy

Bueno Natsu tenia algo que decirte desde hace una semana pero no sabía que dirías cuando lo escucharas-hablo un poco preocupada

Que pasa- preguntó

Bueno desde hace un tiempo he estado sintiendo mareada y con muchos antojos como lo que paso con el pastel-recordando que tenia que poner mucha resistencia para no acabarcelo de golpe

Que tienes estas bien-pregunto tan pronto como escucho lo dicho

Bueno cuando fui con un doctor me dijo que...bueno que estoy...em-em-no podía continuar tenia miedo de como reaccionaria ahora que sabia

Estas que Meredy me estas asustando- pregunto asustado

Bueno Natsu estoy embarazada- confeso de pronto (típico cliché pero bueno es mi fic)

Natsu pensó un momento pero no era por estar molesto sino porque...

Meredy-hablo cortante asustando a la susodicha- que es eso- como si fuera lo mas común hablo sorprendiendo una ves mas en el día de la idiotez que tenia Natsu

Bueno, veras Natsu cuando una mujer esta embarazada quiere decir que tendrá un hijo- hablo mas tranquila

Hoooo...espera que-se detuvo

Vamos hacer padres Natsu no te alegra- estaba emocionada pero también aterrada

Natsu se quedo sentado en su sitio, Meredy pensó que se iba a separar de ella pero de la nada salto a los brazos de la peli-rosa sorprendiéndola por su repentina acción

No sabia que era eso del embarazo Meredy pero yo siempre quise que si un día tengo hijos tu seas la madre de ellos- hablo Natsu para después darle un beso en los labios

Entonces si los aceptas- pregunto

Es una broma esto me hace mas feliz Meredy, solo que esta ves no ahí que decírselo a nadie para que no pasa lo mismo que hoy-

Bueno en eso tienes razón después de la boda sera-

Si unas semanas por si acaso-

Sera divertido vivir de ahora en adelante con todo lo que paso y pasara-

Si, siempre a sido divertido pero contigo aquí sera increíble amor-le dijo mientras le robo un beso lleno de sentimiento

Te amo Natsu siempre te amare- le dijo cuando se separaron por la falta de aire

Yo también te amo Meredy nunca te alejes de mi lado- sin más solamente se quedaron juntos disfrutando

Después de todo ambos aprendieron a nunca hablar de lo que pasa en su vida privada al gremio porque puede pasar otro desastre aun mayor al que vivieron hoy... O no necesariamente tenían que hablar para que ellos se enteraran

ARA ARA, tendremos bebes muy pronto en el gremio- hablaba una Mirajane oculta en las sombra en demonio fase 3

Bueno no importa si se enteran después de todo los secretos siempre se revelan al final


End file.
